


Love Is A Sugden Revelation

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron can't deal with what Liv has decided to do with the recording - set after todays episode 13/04/16</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is A Sugden Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> After the events of todays episode I just wanted to know where Aarons head was at.
> 
> Dont ask me about the title, its late and im tired!
> 
> Let me know what you think.

Robert had left the court alone; he needed time to process what he’d just done. He didn’t regret it in fact he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. He’d stood up and fought for the man he loved. he’d told a room full of strangers what kind of man Aaron was, loyal, decent the kind of man that you wanted to be but when his eyes locked on Aaron it was just the two of them when he’d confessed that Aaron was the kind of man you; he; Robert; wanted to be with. He’d been replaying Aaron’s reaction over and over in his head, the dip of his head, his face hidden behind his hands and then that shy curl of his lips before his looked away his eyes blue eyes shining with tears. Even as liv took the stand he’d been dissecting every moment in his head trying to understand if he’d done the right thing. Aaron had rushed off after they adjourned, probably to see Liv, and he still hadn’t seen him later that evening as he headed over to the pub. As soon as he pushed through the door of the Woolie he was bombarded by Chas.

“Have ya seen him?”

“Aaron?” Robert questioned.

“Who else?” Chas grimaced.

“I-I thought he was with you,” Robert stammered as worry began to build up in the pit of his stomach at how frantic Chas looked.

“He was but….,” Chas began recalling the last time she’d seen her soon.

She’d had watched Aaron follow Liv knowing that after what she had done yesterday she couldn’t exactly stop him. he looked dejected when he’d returned hands deep in his trouser pockets head down, she’d tried to ask him what was wrong but he’d just mumbled,

“I’m fine,” before climbing in the car.

She didn’t even have chance to talk to him when they’d arrived back in the village he’d been out the car so fast. She started to move off after him but Cain had grabbed her and saying it was probably best just to leave him. She hated the thought of him going through this alone especially when she felt she’d ruined things for him in court. 

“I know where he’ll be,” Robert spun around and headed back the way he came before Chas could argue.

There was a chill in the air now the sun had begun to set and he pulled his long jacket snugly against his body as he made his way up towards the footbridge.

Since his encounter with Liv Aarons head had been all over the place. As soon as he could he escaped the clutches of him mum needing time to reflect on what Liv had told him and what that meant for the case. If Liv played the recording in court tomorrow not only would that man walk free but he’d lose his mum and Robert as well not to mention the thought of Liv moving in with Gordon made his skin crawl. Why hadn’t he just said she could live with him? It’s not like he didn’t want her around she was his little sister but what kind of life could he offer a teenage girl? _‘Better than him’_ he thought to himself as heard the bridge creek under the added weight someone approached him.

Robert breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the dark figure of Aaron slumped forward hands clasped together elbows on the railings as he stared out down the river. He made no attempt to move as Robert came to a halt next to him. He didn’t say anything as he followed Aarons gaze across the water his hands coming up to clamp the wooden beam.

“What do you want Robert?” Aaron sighed after a while knowing Robert wouldn’t leave him alone until he’d gotten him to talk.

“Came to find you, your mums worried.”

“She’s always worried,” Aaron pointed out causing Robert to nod his head in agreement; Chas was a worrier.

 _‘With good reason’_ Robert wanted to say but he kept quiet taking in the constant tremble of Aaron’s body.

“Here,” he shrugged his overcoat off and gently placed it around Aarons shoulders the action pulling Aarons eyes away from the water blinking he focused on his surroundings for the first time in hours; he hadn’t even noticed it had gotten dark let alone how cold he actually was.

“Thanks.”

Roberts reply was to give him a small smile that made his heart flutter but he couldn’t think about that now not with the possibility of losing him all over again at the forefront of his mind. He almost choked on his unshed tears as he turned away unable to handle what the smile meant.

“Wanna tell me what’s going on?”

“Nuffin,” Aaron grumbled unable to meet his eyes knowing that it was down to him to tell Robert about what Liv was planning to do.

“Come on Aaron this is me your talking to.”

The realisation of that fact made Aaron throat tightened and he choked back another sob; Robert had been his confidant throughout all this, sure they still argued, they always would but he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Robert would be there for him no matter what.

“I can’t do this,” Aaron admitted as the tears began to run down his face.

“Yes you can,” Robert reassured him.

“I can’t not…not without you or Liv or me mum.”

“We’re not going anywhere,” Robert promised although he wasn’t too sure where Liv stood in all of this.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“Aaron…”

Aaron pressed his lips together and let out a long breath,

“Livs gonna play the recording tomorrow.”

“Right,” Robert gulped as adrenaline spiked through his veins, his knuckles turning white as his grip on the wood tighten.

“We…we knew this was coming Aaron.”

“You could end up in jail Robert,” Aaron wept.

“I know that,” Robert hummed around the tense muscles of his jaw.

“And what about me mum?”

“I’ll say it was all me,” Robert assured him,

“Tell them she had nothing to do with it.”

“You’d do that?” Aaron’s eyes widened as he marvelled up at Robert.

“Of course,” Robert nodded tightly.  

“Robert I can’t…,” Aaron laid a hand on his arm just above the wrist bringing Roberts attention back to him.

“Come ere,” Robert gestured as Aaron dropped his hand encircling his fingers around Aarons arm but instead of wrapping his arms around him like Aaron had expected Robert tugged his coat around his body bundling Aaron into the material before he placed his hands on top of his shoulders.

“This was my stupid mistake not yours okay and I’ll make sure they know that,” Robert stared unblinking into Aaron’s eyes until Aaron couldn’t hold the intensity and looked away pulling his bottom lip into his mouth with a nod of his head.

Robert dropped his hands placing them back on the wooden beam as he took several deep breaths. Prison. He’d known it had been a possibility ever since he’d come up with the idiotic plan but he’d wanted to help Aaron, he still did and he could do that by protecting Chas. He was just thinking about how to tell Vic when Aaron’s voice interrupted his panicked thoughts.

“What ya said.. in court today.”

“Forget about it,” Robert brushed him off with a wave of his hand.

“Ya what?” Aaron fretted.

“Don’t worry about it,” Robert didn’t know how Aaron felt about what he’d said and as much as he wanted to discuss it now wasn’t the time.

“I don’t..”

“I said it because I meant it Aaron not because I want something from you, I know you just want us to be friends and if that’s what you need me to be that’s fine.”

“Robert…”

“Honestly Aaron its fine I’m fine.”

“Well I’m not,” Aaron huffed pushing away from the bridge; pacing as he tried to process what Robert was saying.

“I can see that,” Robert quipped with a half-smile; the one he saved just for Aaron.

“Cheers,” Aaron sneered at him but he wasn’t angry.

“You know what I mean,” Robert said softly as he watched Aaron pace wishing he’d just stand still.

After a minute Aaron stopped a few feet in front of Robert his eyes firmly on his hands as he said

“It meant a lot.”

“Thanks,” Robert smiled fondly down at him the fondness in his voice had Aaron’s eyes travelling up his body to meet the blue green orbs that shone on the streetlight.

“I’ll talk to Liv.”

“You can’t Aaron,” Robert warned.

“I’ve got to try I can’t….”

“You aren’t gonna lose me Aaron and if…” Robert swallowed,

“When I do go to prison you’ve got to promise me something.”

“What?”

Roberts’s heart sank he could almost hear it begin to break but if he had to go to prison he needed to know Aaron would be alright without him.

“Promise me you’ll move on from this, you’ll live your life and be happy okay?”

“Robert…”

“Please Aaron I need to know….”

“I know,” Aaron nodded his eyes once again filling with tears at the thought of losing the man in front of him.

“So you’ll do it?” Robert asked quietly.

“No.”

“What?”  

“I’m not ready to lose you when I’ve only just got you back,” Aaron

“Aaron…” Roberts pulse quicken,

“W-what are you saying?”

“I don’t want to be friends anymore,” Aaron tried to explain but he knew they were beyond words.

“You don’t?” Robert brow creased in confusion.

His eyes cast down Aaron shook his head but when he looked back up his eyes lingered on Roberts lips before they settled on his eyes and he knew what he had to do. He took a step closing the gap between them, his eyes flickered to Roberts lips again making his intentions clear.

Roberts breath hitched in his throat,

“Are you sure?”

Aaron shook his head again.

“Then don’t,” Robert told him.

“I want to.”

“Aaron..”

“Shut up and kiss me,” Aaron whispered.

“Aaron,” Robert moaned.

“Robert…” Aaron breathed across Roberts lips before his pressed his mouth up against the older mans.

It wasn’t the best kiss in the world; just a brief meeting of their lips but it was filled with so much promise that they were both a little breathless when they parted but Robert wasn’t willing to let Aaron go just yet pressing their foreheads together he whispered,

“I love you Aaron Livesy”

Aaron cringed as he heard Robert say his name; a name he no longer wanted; recalling his conversation with his mum earlier he let out a mumbled,

“Erm…..”

“What?” Robert stepped back frowning slightly thinking he’d somehow misread Aarons signals; misheard Aarons instruction; Aaron had heard him say the words before so he knew it wasn’t his declaration that had him looking sheepish.  

“About that…………”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr - starkidsarah, come say hello :)


End file.
